AWAKENED
by VUNA
Summary: Saya was having wet dreams of her chevalier and when he appears in her grave his blood called her to this new life. Words and fantasies take her to a place where there is no going back in this polite relationship with her chevalier, the need is to great.


AWAKENED

It was a warm day tough the rain had just stoped a couple of hours ago, the air was pure and fresh a sign of the near spring. After 30 years

since the death of DIVA, Saya awakned silentely in her tomb but without a source to feed herself with blood her weakness was so great that

she mereley could oppened her eyes, aware of her situation, she decided to lay there waiting a little while to regain strengh and going back to

the last images of her dream a dream that took her back to him, her allways loyal chevalier. The connection between a Queen and her chevalier

was in a level so magnificent that they're toughts were allways as one. HAJI...

By this time the tall and slender man was in his way to greet his Queen, he could hear her call clearly no matter how far they were form the other.

They´re bond was similar to the one of a mother and son as strong and pure as that. Haji didn't had time to waste so he oppened his dark wings and

as an angel crossed the sky flying with only one thing in mind, his Queen.

Saya lay there, adorned with a beautiful maiden like white dress,with long sleeves who's little stones shined in the moonlight.Her skin looked so pale

and smooth, her lips as red as ever and her hair was so long now that you may not recognize her, she was a real Queen. Inside her dream she could feel

a warm skin that doesn't belong to her, a pair of hands that gave her comfort and her reflection in the eyes of a handsome man who carries a familiar name.

She was exited, her heart beated faster, her face took a pink color and she dare to say it.

HAJI Her tone weak and deseperate.She needed him now in her dream.

Her call dind't waited much, Haji stepped in and stood there attonished to see her like this. Soon he hide his wings and made his way to her side. His eyes now

didn't had the nostalgic blue from before,this time he seemed hopeful, it never change the fact that this Chevalier grow exited each time that he wakes his Queen,

giving her blood, his own blood was a ritual between them now, The man kneeled to her side and took her in his arms Saya...Saya he said, but her eyes were

still closed, she looked somehow in pain, and her voice finally came. Now, please (a moan scaped her lips) Haji only imagined what on Earth coul she been

dreaming about... Haji (she wishpered followed with another weak moan) This time Haji took her hand and kissed it, understanding a little more what kind of

dream she had, and to clear his doubts hi took one of her fingers and sucked it nibbing the tip and carresing it later with his tong, after this he gained another moan

from her and with this he knew that this time his Queen will be diferrent from all the other times. Saya needed to be a woman now.

Haji leaved his good manners aside, and huged her. Her neck was right infront of him, making it difficult to ignore the want to kiss her there, and that's what he did.

He gave her such a good kiss that her dream stopped and she was so aroused by his minisrations that it was harder for her to take the air. She oppened her eyes again

but Haji didn't stopped, actually he went to her ear and sucked it and inserted there his tonge provoking shivers from her who couldn't help to shut her eyes in this pleasure.

Without any strengh she finally say: Haji I won't be able to go on if I stay weak Hearing this Her chavalier gave her his neck to take all the blood that she needed. But

to his misfortune Saya couln't even move or bite hard enough to drink. She only smiled and did nothing. Understanding the situation Haji cuted his hand

with her sword and put his blood inside his mouth and with one of his hands oppened her lips and kissed her, this time no drop of blood was waisted, Saya drained his

mouth, her parcially oppened eyes turned rubi red again and then she closed them to concentrate on his kiss. Both of them enjoyed the flavor of his blood, she then

started sucking his tongue, and he only let her go on, enjoying each second of this new behavior. Haji decided to make himself more comfortable and layed in the

bed with her. But Saya seeing that he wasn't responding stopped and looked ahead at the roof above them.

I'm sorry Haji...I didn't wanted my dream to stop

Saya...You don't need to apologize for that, I didn't wanted either

Saya felt draw to him, but couldn't know the reason, she only wanted him near and she looked him again and went to his mouth kissing him tenderly, expecting

something more, she didn't care anything now, only this man, and carresed his face slowly, positioning herself on top, she spread her legs and continued her

wonderful kiss. Haji enjoyed her, she was petite and he smiled to himself, soon her kiss turned deep and he demanded more from her so he touched her waist

and her tighs making long strokes across her sensitive spots, making her moan a little. With no advice he put his hands inside her long dress and continued to

stroke her legs, she pressed herself harder on his waist tryng to feel his member wich was already hard from they're foreplay, she started moving her hips for him,

Haji was feeling something inside so difficult to hide, and he didn't wanted either, and Saya felt the same way, each time she rocked him harder and a little deeper,

was such the need now that Haji stopped they're passionate kiss and turned her on the bed so he now layed on top of her and was he who pressend against her

center. By now they were sweating, Saya received each trhust from him with one of her own to feel more, but this wasn't going anywhere, both needed more, more

touches, more strokes, more kisses, more warmness.

It's time Haji, make me yours, fuck me like in all my fantasies

If that's what ...

Your wish will allways be mine

Since I meet you Saya...

Why did you waited until now?

Cowardness

And if things now were like the other times you awakened me? Would you still be waiting, 3 years and then 30 more?!

I can't answer that, we are living other circumstances

Leave me you coward! I don't want you like this

There is no going back you started something stronger than anything inside me, and now you're trying to lock it?...I'm your chevalier Saya at the end this was supoused to happen soon your dreams are no coincidence because I had them too, I longed for you, I need to be with you...

His eyes looked serious, she can't be playing anymore, not with him, so what would be done now? A Queen with lust inside her soul in this mere second and the same goes to her loyal Chevalier. Things flow as they needed to flow. Saya accepted this truth and kissed him deeply, asking all of him, it was like if that day would be the end of the world, no more unnecesary words only actions took place, her tongue stroked his, and his hands found her naked legs under her silken dress, her breast were firm and she gasped when he started to act more agresive, his passion was growing as other parts of his body and boths simled the type of smile that shows a wicked mind and a loving soul both at the same time.

Haji started to undrees her chest, he was in the doors of Heaven, and started massaging her perfect round breasts, with one hand he carresed one and the other

was now in his mouth, being sucked in hard, being stroked carefully with his tongue, he did this until he decided to go to the other and give it the same attentions.

Saya was moaning against her will now, and had Haji's face in her hands allowing him to be there all the time he needed, she undid his reabon and then made patterns

in his sculp, when she decided it was enough she unbotunned his shirt and his cout trhowing them to the side, now Saya had full view of this magnificent man. He knowing

her curiosity stand up lokking down at her with eyes full of desire, then he took the rest of her dress revealing her naked figure. She was perfect and she

knew how much her Chevalier had desire her since the beggining, slowly Saya stroked his member above his pants, and then went down to his thighs, againg her hand stroked

his pennis harder tough.

Saya...Do as you please...Because I will

With tose words sayed, Saya undid his pants and he took them off soon to throw them to the pile of clothes next to them. She knew that there was no going back,

and she then went to his neck making him fall against her again and she oppened her legs more, this time Haji positioned himself more comfortable without entering her.

They just keep stroking and rocking they're hips against eachother. Haji put his hand on her belly carresing it smootly, like asking permission to go further and he got it when

she oppened more her legs. Haji pleased her wish and stroked her nub, making her moan more, and with other of his long and slender fingers started to enter her, in a delicate way,

not to provoque any pain to her, only pleasure, in and out, slowly, Saya felt weird to this new light pressure, but soon adjusted to it. Then her lover added another finger, this time

wasn't so easy to her, but she wanted to end what she herlsef started.

Haji saw her, and stopped a little, kissing her forehead.

If I'm hurting you that much I think we should stop now Saya

No... It's normal right?... I need to end this, I've been missing you, I've been needing you I want you so much Haji

She was caressing him now, with one hand stroking his member, making it longer and harder each time. Haji continued his task and keept his rythm with his two fingers, now he was

reaching her special spot and finally she felt the need of another finger and he added it. Faster and deeper, her hips seek his hand in each thrust. And he did the same for her.

Saya, stop a little or everything will end sooner

His Queen did as he sayed. Haji sat and took her with him, setling her very carefully to not hurt her with his lenght. Saya adjusted, and finally had all of him inside but the

pain was so big, that she shut her eyes hard, while Haji stroke her buttom and breasts. kissing her tenderly on the lips. She kissed him back, and satrted to move forward

and backwards a little, in a couple of minutes the pain wasn't there and she gained speed and strengh moving her hips for him who just couln'd get enough of her mouth,

Haji couln't help it and needed his own pleasure too, so he put her down again and trhust harder and faster making her squeeas under his bitter sweet actions. They're breath

came fast and short. They were reaching the Heaven. But it was too soon to let it happen like that, so Haji turned her back and now he had full acces to her, making her moan

more and arch her back for him, and he took advantage liking her hear, doing similar actions in 2 parts of her body, a master of pleasure fot her and she admited.

After minutes they couldn't help but aply more preasure, and Saya finally reach her climax, her extasi meet her, her walls took her lover's pennis stronger and she went down to the pillow , Haji kept his fast rythm wanting to stay in that blissfull moment forever, to stay one with, her feeling her, until he finally came too, he collapsed on her back and let his seed flow inside her. She felt his warmness and smiled, She turned to face him again and kissed him with the little streng se had now and he answer her deeply, taking her again in his arms and covering them with his clothes.

Haji made her sleep now, while he just observed every detail in her child like face. So innocent for everyone, but now a woman for him, his lover, his Queen. Both were tired, and needed rest he couldn't sleep but however enjoyed moments of peace and more now with this women next to hem, the warm flesh, the sweat, heavy breaths and smooth skin of the two fit perfect. My Saya...I love you

Haji closed his eyes to enjoy what remains of the night, when he got his answer.

My Chevalier, Your Saya loves her lover:.

Haji huged her more tightly now and let her sleep as he finally did after centuries of being alive forgeting human needs.

FANFICTION BASED ON THE ANIME BLOOD PLUS.

STORY BY VUNA

ALL CHARACTERS HERE BELONG TO THE MENTIONED ANIME ABOVE BLOOD PLUS.

SYNOPSIS: Saya was having wet dreams of her chevalier and when he appears in her grave his blood called her to this new life. Words and fantasies take her to a place where there is no going back in this polite

realshiochip with her chevalier, the need is to great to get forgoten this night. (Saya&Haji) (Lime)(Lime)(Lime)

Note: If you are under 18 don't read this it will only make you a pervert like a lot of us here.


End file.
